Fortune Telling
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Sora likes Riku. Will he get his man with a little help from a fortune telling piece of paper? RikuxSora Yaoi Kinda crackish.


Okay, here is another oneshot, hehe no song-fic this time just a little fun crackish funny little thing. Got my inspiration from my dearest friend TheOwarimasu (she made one of these in class), so this is for her.

Warnings: BoyxBoy YAYZ *cough* srry um swearing the like.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom Hearts (even though I did get 358/2 days the other day *squeals*)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Riku pick a color" I said as I shoved my little fortune thinger in his face, you know the things that all the girls make where you pick a color and a number and another number and then you get a fortune? Well anyways, mine has the colors red, green, blue, and yellow on the outside flaps.

"Hold on Sora, let me finish number 3." Can't he see that this waiting is making me even more nervous than I am? There is a very good, logical reason that I am using this girly cootie catcher (that's what Kairi said they were called when she made this for me). There is a special note under one of the fortunes that I need my silver-haired sexy god of a best friend to pick. What? I can't help it that he is absolutely gorgeous. Anyways I'm getting off track and now Riku is staring at me all funny.

"Wha?" I ask unintelligently.

"I said red dude." Oh, that's my cue.

"R-E-D" i stated as i opened and closed my fortune thinger (that's what i'm calling it. Deal.) "Number."

"5" he sighed.

"1-2-3-4-5" Again flipping it open and closed. "Okay last one."

"7" Dammit! Not the one I wanted him to pick. I sighed mentally after cursing his favorite number. Which is 7, hello best friend I need to know these kinds of things.

"Your mother will buy you colby jack cheese today at the grocery store." wow, shoulda read the crap Kairi wrote in this thing before taking it and running. Oh well, I'll deal because at least one of them is written by me. The _very_ important one. Number 3.

"Who made this? You or Kairi?" Riku asked me while chuckling a little.

"Kairi, I asked her to." I told him simply.

"I see, anyways the bell is about to ring, and I'm not about to late to Chemistry, you know how Mr. Vexen gets." Sure enough the bell rings loud and shrill as everyone races out of our second period study hall. I absolutely love this study by the way, I get all my homework done in it when I'm not distracting Riku. I gather up all my books and head on out to French with Marluxia, god I love that class. We do absolutely nothing so it gives me ample time to sit around and daydream about rik- um...catch up on my much needed sleep...haha yea.

Okay, next plan of action is to hit up Riku in the lunch room. It's perfect because none of our other friends are in our lunch period and we have our own little table. All I have to do is get through the lunch line, wait for Riku, sit at the table, and spring the fortune thinger (I thought we went over this) on him again. Let's just hope he picks the right one. If he doesn't I swear my nerves will be shot by the end of the day. Ah ha, here he comes speaking of the sexy devil.

"God I absolutely HATE Saix!" Hmmm the name sounds familiar but I'm sure Riku will tell me in a minute so I just sit patiently waiting for him to elaborate. "He just loads on the homework like we don't have lives or something! Not to mention it takes absolutely forever to answer all those derivative problems." Ahhh his AP calc class...hehe feels good to be in Algebra III, sooo easy.

"That totally sucks Riks. Anywho...here pick a color!" I whip out my little fortune calculator (hehe new name, I am so clever).

"Sor, I already did this." I sigh, _this_ is why I wanted him to get it right the first time.

"So? It's fun!" Well that's kinda true I guess, I mean it is fun to shove it in his face and what not.

He sighs heavily, psh it's like I'm a burden or something jeez, all he has to do it pick a damn color and two numbers. Like that's oh so difficult.

"Fine. Green." I triumphantly flip through my little thinger. "2" 1-2 c'mon, c'mon pick it! I see the number, it's right there on your far left, now pick it. "9" Fuck. I think he's doing it on purpose. Like he somehow- I don't know how- knows not to pick 3. It's like his least favorite number or something. I pull up the flap, wow Kairi really needs to get a life.

"You will find five dollars on the ground." I said in a deadpan voice.

"That would be awesome if that thing could really tell your future or whatever." I just threw a fry at him in my frustration. "What was that for?" I shrugged and laughed at the look on his face. The bell then chose that moment to ring shrilly and irritate me further.

"I'll see you in gym Ri" I tossed over my shoulder as I threw my trash away and headed towards my next class.

I walk into my 6th period class to have a blur of red crash into me. "Hey Kai."

"Oh my god Sora. Did you do it yet?" she asked excitedly as we made our way over to our seats. It didn't really matter that we were taking our time, Xigbar-our teacher- was always late anyhow.

"I tried" She frowned and looked at me questionably. "Well I asked him twice and he picked the wrong one, both times."

"Bummer. I'm sure you'll get it later though. Try again in gym." She suggested.

"Planning on it." I replied "I hope Xigbar won't be here for a while, I don't wanna learn right now" I whined pathetically. Hey, Riku was being difficult, and I absolutely despise this class (history uh, all Xiggy talks about is the guns they used in each war we learn about. The man has an unnatural obsession but I digress).

"Me too, I have some spanish homework due next period." Kai said as she dug around in her bag before pulling out a bright blue folder labeled Spanish. I sighed. Well she's occupied, who can Sora talk to now, yes I do realized that I just thought in third person (is that even possible? Oh well). I turned around in my seat to see if I could chat it up with Hayner, only to see him sucking face with Seifer. Oh ew. Turning back around very _very _quickly. I mean I have no problem with those two dating and all, but when you're up close and personal well that's where the line is drawn. You know I'd never thought I'd say this but thank the god Xigbar just walked in.

Gym class. One of my favorite classes of the day. And no it's _not _just because Riku's in my class though it is a major part of it. Anyways I head into the locker room armed and ready with my future-telling little buddy (I'm just getting better and better). Riku is already at his locker and currently in the process of shedding his shirt. Must he be so, so, so sexual about it? Oh and is that a little drool on my mouth? Shit. I wipe my mouth real fast, gather my wits, and walk over to my best friend.

"Okay Riku, once more. Pick a color, if you dare." I say all creepily (is that even a word? Getting off track, back to the colors and numbers that make up the fate of my love life).

"And what if I don't dare?" he shoots back cleverly.

"Um, you do and that's final." He closes his locker-when in the world did he put his shorts on?- and turns to me.

"Sora is there any particular reason for making me do this for the third time today?" he asks suspiciously. God dammit! Must he?

"Of course not." I say quickly, "Just pick."

"Okay then. Yellow." The long color, a big right pain in my ass.

"number please?"

"3" WHY DOES HE PICK IT FIRST? It's like someone up there hates me or something. I sigh mentally. "8" I lift the little flappy thing.

"You will be America's next top model." I say while stifling my chuckles (because guys I certainly do NOT giggle).

"My dream come true." He says completely monotone, before we both start laughing. "Okay, okay go get changed or we're gonna be late." I concede and head to my own locker to change into my gym clothes. Hehe dodge ball today, I'm so pumped.

Okay this is it. I'm going to ask ask him one more time, at his house-we hang after school and play halo and stuff our faces with food- and if he doesn't pick the right number I'm giving up. We walk side by side to his house chatting about random things like what Vexen blew up today, you know the usual until we reach his house. I head straight up to his room while he stops in the kitchen to grab snacks. I throw my bag down and pull out my little buddy as Riku walks in.

"Sor, are you gonna ask me a color again?" He asks as he flops down onto his bed. I just simply hold it in front of his face. "Okay blue this time." B-L-U-E. "4" 1-2-3-4 "and 3" oh, shit my heart is speeding up. I don't really trust myself to say it so I flip up the flap and hand it to him silently. He reads it aloud.

"Your best friend will ask you to be his boyfriend today." Riku looked up sharply. Okay here we go, moment of truth. Either he likes me back....or I get out of here as fast as I can. "Sora. Is this true?" I nod and look at my feet. He is suddenly very close to me. Like, very much in my personal space. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" I was about to answer, maybe even come up with something relatively witty but my brain functions shut down because I was being kissed by my best friend, secret crush, the like. And I'm not talking sissy chaste kissing, I'm talking pinned against the wall, tongues in action kissing. After what seemed like an eternity. He pulled away. I smiled widely and picked up my little fortune thinger.

"Aren't you glad I pestered you all day with this?" I asked coyly. He just shook his head, ripped the thing out of my hands, threw it somewhere in the room, and proceeded to kiss the living daylights outta me.

* * *

As always, I hope you liked it, RxR please and thanks!

~Sizzle


End file.
